


Выпустить кишки воспоминаниям

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Season 2, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек вспоминает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпустить кишки воспоминаниям

Айзек стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене.   
Вообще-то, он не обязан здесь быть, потому что на школьные собрания полагается приходить с родителями, ну или, на худой конец, любой живой родственник сойдет, но с этим у Айзека закономерные проблемы.   
Он отстраненно думает о том, сколько бы сеансов у психолога ему назначили, принеси он небольшую урну с прахом с каминной полки, чтобы торжественно поставить её на пустой стул возле себя.  
Неподалеку миссис МакКолл тихо переговаривается с шерифом: Айзек не вслушивается в слова, но про себя отмечает дружелюбный тон беседы. Его отец всегда тоже очень вежливо общался с другими взрослыми на таких собраниях: с радостью отвечал на рукопожатия, смеялся, бывало, над какими-то выходками других детей и поправлял очки на переносице. Когда речь заходила о выходках самого Айзека, отец опускал тяжелую ладонь ему на шею, чуть давя пальцами, и Айзек мог чувствовать, как каменеет всё его тело. Это всегда означало только одно: дома отец поведёт себя не так снисходительно.  
Айзек знает, что у миссис МакКолл в спальне припрятана бейсбольная бита — Скотт рассказывал, – но еще он знает, что она никогда не стала бы ломать ею рёбра собственному сыну за двойку по химии. У шерифа Стилински под курткой есть табельное оружие, но Айзек не может представить себе Стайлза в роли живой мишени для него.  
Он неосознанно касается щеки, где когда-то давно — словно целую вечность спустя — зажил последний шрам, оставленный его отцом. Иногда в голове Айзека пляшут условные склонения, ситуации, построенные на «если бы» и «вдруг». Если бы Дерек не укусил его. Если бы осколок стекла попал чуть повыше. Если бы он остался тогда дома. На секунду — всего на одну предательскую секунду — Айзеку приходит на ум, что лучше бы он ослеп тогда и не видел сосредоточенно избивающего его отца, не видел его вскрытую когтями грудную клетку.  
Айзеку кажется, что это забавно: раньше на нем не оставалось ни единого синяка, какими бы сильными не были удары отца. Айзек думает, это потому что он заранее прощал его за всё, что бы тот не делал. Но потом тёмно-фиолетовым начали наливаться скулы, вслед за ними — спина и бёдра. На теле Айзека будто проступало всё, чего не было заметно до этого, и кости ныли по ночам, и расцарапанные ногти со сломанными пластинами никак не прекращали кровоточить. Айзек не перестал прощать отца и тогда. Просто, наверное, в какой-то момент прощения стало мало.  
Сейчас на нем довольно трудно оставить метку: шрамы затягиваются мгновенно, и у синяков и вовсе нет шансов, а того, как срастаются кости все равно не видно, — это только ощущается немного болезненным, чуть тягучим зудом внутри.   
Айзеку хочется уйти. Школа начинает слишком давить, слишком резко возвращать к жизни обратившиеся в прах воспоминания. Он ловит краем уха, как кто-то из родителей говорит о своем больном ребенке, об антибиотиках и других лекарствах.   
— Джесси уже шестнадцать, а она всё еще боится уколов, — говорит миссис Питт, мать одной девчонки с параллели.   
Айзек усмехается. Его страх перед уколами как-то развеялся сам собой после того, как отец вогнал пустой шприц ему в ногу.   
— Дыши, Айзек. Дыши, — приговаривал он тогда и улыбался чему-то своему. Улыбался так, будто они весело проводили время — как отец и сын. — Дыши чёртовым воздухом, сын, иначе я спущу воздух по твоим венам.  
Айзек дышит на раз-два-три, прямо как тогда, и замечает немного обеспокоенный взгляд Скотта: тот словно чует, что что-то не так. Айзек кивает ему — всё в порядке — и ответный ободряющий кивок Скотта заставляет холодные тиски немного разжаться.   
К кабинету директора проходит Харрис, и Айзек вспоминает, что всё еще не исправил оценку за тест по химии. Привычный холодок пробегает по спине от этой мысли, и он не сразу понимает, что можно больше не бояться. Больше никто не станет обещать тебе мороженое, чтобы потом закрыть тебя в холодильнике, бросив напоследок что-то вроде «наслаждайся своим десертом». Дереку плевать на химию, а Питер говорит, что с удовольствием перегрыз бы Харрису глотку даже за такой пустяковый повод как двойка, и Айзеку совсем немного, но легче от его слов.   
Айзек почти радуется в этот момент, что его отца нет, и тут же одёргивает себя. Эти мысли противные, предательские, это почти что самому убить, почти что испортить последнее хорошее, что осталось в памяти, потому что Айзек, может, и гробовщик, но не убийца.   
Он забивает гвозди в крышку гроба своей памяти и первым бросает ком земли в могилу, но он не станет выпускать кишки своим воспоминаниям; достаточно того, что его собственные кишки уже давно обмотаны тугим жгутом предательства — словно хвостом ящерицы — вокруг сердца.


End file.
